SOLIDÃO
by Cristine Gilmore
Summary: [FINALIZADA] Draco e Gina tiveram uma recente decepção em seu recente relacionamento, será que essas almas gêmeas ficarão juntas, ou se separarão para sempre?


Disclaimer: Harry Potter não me pertence, todos personagens são originais de J.K. Rowling.

Nota da autora: Eu adoro D/G e Evanescence e como um completa o outro. Eu decidi fazer uma song bem dramática!!! Deste casal maravilhoso!!! REVIEWS PLEASE!!!!!

Solitude

Ela andava mais uma vez distraída pelo castelo. Pensando. Recordando. Lembrando. Lembrando, como tudo tinha passado tão rápido pelos seus olhos. Ela havia descoberto que levava bastante tempo para constituir confiança e apenas segundos para destruí-la, e que ela sempre se arrependeria de não poder ter dado uma segunda chance para ele.

Os dois aprenderam milhares de coisas juntos e viveram a melhor de todas elas. O amor. Aquele sentimento puro e inocente que vai chegando aos poucos e quando você percebe, ele já te dominou por completo. Foi isto que aconteceu com ela. Ela arriscou toda a sua vida por ele. Pelo amor que sentia por ele, ela ousou mudar. Ela lutou pelo que sentia.

Aquele sentimento agora já fazia parte dela. Parte da alma dela. E se ela lutasse contra ele estaria lutando contra si mesma. Mas ela nunca havia pensado que ele poderia fazê-la sofrer. Ou que ele fosse capaz de fazê-la sofrer como havia feito. Era isso a única lembrança amarga que ela tinha de seu amor. De sua vida. Nunca havia pensado que ele a faria sofrer como o outro havia feito.

**How many times have you told me you love her**

Quantas vezes você me disse que você a ama?

  
**As many times as I've wanted to tell you the truth**

As mesmas tantas vezes que eu quis te dizer a verdade

Ele andava distraído pelo castelo. Pensando. Recordando. Lembrando. Lembrando, quem o tinha mudado daquela maneira? Ele tentava lembrar quem fez com que ele cultivasse esperanças para tentar ser feliz. Quem o havia ensinado que as coisas mais simples da vida são as mais prazerosas. Ele tentava se lembrar quem havia lhe apresentado ao amor.

Ele sabia que estava perdido. Estava sem rumo, sem direção, sem destino. Sem vida.

Mas ele sentia que não tinha mais vida agora. Agora que havia se lembrado dela. Parecia como ver um filme dos doces momentos que eles passaram juntos. Ela sorria para ele e o abraçava como se não quisesse perdê-lo. Toda vez que ficava sozinho naquele frio castelo. Ele se lembrava que ela acendeu a esperança que tinha adormecido em seu coração. Mas ele havia errado. Tantos erros, tantas mágoas.

Pensou que seria melhor se morresse de uma vez por todas. Mas ele sabia que a faria sofrer ainda mais se desejasse isso.

Porque eu a amo tanto? – ele perguntava-se mesmo sabendo a resposta.

Ele aproximou da janela de seu dormitório. Olhou a lua brilhando no céu azul. Por um instante, ele viu o rosto dela no céu. Ele viu seu doce rosto segurando a rosa vermelha.

A rosa. Para ele a rosa vermelha, sempre definiu muito bem o relacionamento que eles tiveram. A suavidade e a beleza das pétalas e as frias feridas dos espinhos. Foi assim que tudo começou com uma bela rosa vermelha.

**How long have I stood here beside you**

Há quanto tempo que estou aqui ao seu lado?

  
**I live through you, you looked through me**

Eu vivo através de você, você olhou através de mim

Gina se lembrou de uma história que sua mãe sempre lhe contava nas noites que ela não tinha sono. Antigamente, quando não haviam descoberto a magia, as pessoas na realidade eram duas em uma só. Até um dia um poderoso deus, separou as duas almas e dois corpos distintos e elas ficariam vagando toda a eternidade até reencontrarem sua alma gêmea.

Relembrar daquele infantil estória para criança dormir, fez Gina pensar que talvez estivesse certo, talvez ela estaria condenada agora a ficar vagando pela eternidade a procura de sua alma gêmea que já havia encontrado. Mas a havia expulsado de sua vida. Ela sentiu agora. Que para ela restaria somente a solidão. A solidão eterna.

**Ooh, solitude, still with me is only you**

Oh, solidão, ainda comigo é só você

  
**Ooh, solitude, I can't stay away from you**

**  
**Oh, solidão, eu não consigo me afastar de você

Draco tentava de se ver livre daquela marca que ela tinha deixado nele. Ela o tinha mudado para sempre, e ele nem se quer tinha percebido isto pela primeira vez. Ele precisou perdê-la para ele se recordar que o amor deles era algo forte e eterno. Algo que por mais que o tempo passasse, ele não poderia apagá-lo, jamais.

Ele se levantou furioso da cama. Estava cansado de se ver aprisionado naquelas lembranças naquele lugar. Naquela solidão que mais parecia uma penitência por ele ter sido tão ruim e egoísta com ela.

Ele queria quebrar tudo, queria extravasar sua raiva, sua tristeza, sua infelicidade. Como ele poderia imaginar que ela se tornaria a luz da vida dele? Como ele poderia saber que sem ela, ele estaria condenado a viver caminhando eternamente sem rumo.

Ele não podia saber pois aquele foi o seu primeiro encontro com o amor. E um amor como aquele não poderia ser facilmente decifrado olhando as estrelas, ele tinha que ser decifrado tocando no coração.

**How many times have I done this to myself**

Quantas vezes eu fiz isso comigo mesma?

  
**How long will it take before I see?**

Quanto tempo vai demorar antes que eu veja?

Fugir, escapar, deixar toda sua vida para trás por causa de um amor. Será que ela seria capaz de deixar todos aqueles que ela amava, por ele? Sim. Ela se entregaria de corpo e alma novamente só para sentir novamente seu toque, seu abraço, sentir seu cheiro e sua presença.

Mas todo este tempo ela se condenava por ter fechado os olhos para ele.

Porquê? – ela se perguntava desejando arrancar seu coração de seu peito – Porque eu fui tão estúpida e fechei a porta do meu coração para logo. Logo no momento em que ele mais precisava de mim.

Ela sentia que era tarde demais para tentar corrigir seus erros. Sentia que faltava metade de seu coração mas onde acharia a outra metade? Ela sentia, que mesmo estando tão longe dele, estava muito próxima dele.

Os dois se amavam com a própria vida. Os dois deixariam tudo para trás para viver o amor novamente. Mas será que eles se lembrariam como achar o amor?

**When will this hole in my heart be mended**

Quando esse buraco no meu coração será remendado?

  
**Who now is left alone but me**

Quem agora está sozinho, além de mim?

Solidão. Morte. Dor. Perdão. Amor.

Sentimentos que explodiam como um furacão dentro de Draco. Ele havia quebrado todos os objetos de seu dormitório. Estava inconsolável. Queria poder dormir, e pensar que tudo havia sido um sonho ruim. Que ela estaria de volta de braços abertos para ele.

Que ela o perdoaria por tudo de ruim que ele havia feito. Que eles poderiam voltar a ver e sentir o pôr-do-sol por inúmeras vezes. Que a noite eles poderiam se abraçar e saber que nunca mais se separariam, que nunca mais ficariam distantes um do outro.

Mas quando ele acordasse novamente e visse o quarto aos pedaços, se lembraria que ele estava sozinho. E que todos aqueles desejos foram um modo dele poder fingir que ela estaria de algum modo com ele novamente.

Então ele se veria triste demais para continuar a viver. Aquela vida sem ela. E ao amanhecer de mais um dia sem vê-la. Desejaria a morte de uma vez por todas.

**Ooh, solitude, forever me and forever you**

Oh, solidão, sempre eu e sempre você

  
**Ooh, solitude, only you, only true**

Oh, solidão, só você, apenas verdadeiro

Gina estava vendo a lua. Desejou que ele estivesse ali. Abraçado com ela mais uma vez. Mesmo que fosse pela última vez. Então ela se lembrou do final da estória que sua mãe lhe contava.

Se as almas gêmeas já tivessem se encontrado em vida e negado o amor que sentiam uma para outra. Uma vez na morte estaria condenada a solidão eterna.

A solidão estava matando com Gina pouco a pouco. O mundo estava acabando para ela. Ela sentia que não tinha mais vida, ele tinha consumido todo o resto da vida dela. Ela não comia. Não estudava. Não vivia mais o presente. Vivia o passado, vivia a lembrança de um amor inesquecível.

Mas ela sabia que um dia, a morte chegaria para ela, ela não tinha coragem de tirar sua própria vida, mesmo que não tivesse mais vestígios de vida. Há muito tempo, ela havia deixado de viver. Vivia a lembrança. E mais cedo ou mais tarde, ela sabia que aquela solidão a consumiria.

**  
Everyone leave me stranded**

Todos me deixam aqui desamparada

  
**Forgotten, abandoned, left behind**

Esquecida, abandonada, deixada para trás

Ele sentia que tinha que vê-la. Pois ainda era noite, ele ainda tinha chance de encontrá-la. De rever seu rosto mesmo que fosse uma última vez. Pois quando amanhecesse ele cometeria um crime. Mas antes, ele tinha que vê-la uma última vez.

Então, ele levantou de sua cama e retirou de sua mente seus pensamentos suicidas.

Ele saiu da casa da sonserina e foi em direção ao jardim, pois sabia que a encontraria lá.

A solidão podia continuar consumindo-o mas ele podia dar uma última chance de ver o rosto dela uma última vez. E garantiria para que ela voltasse a sorrir. Ele só queria vê-la feliz mais uma vez.

**I can't stay here another night**

**  
**Eu não posso ficar aqui mais uma noite

  
  
**Your secret in my heart, who could it be**

**  
**Seu secreto em meu coração, quem poderia ser?

Gina sentia as lágrimas caírem de seus olhos uma última vez. Talvez fosse a morte que finalmente havia chegado para ela. Mas ela não sentiu o frio do vento norte que sempre batia em seu rosto. Ao contrário, sentiu o calor do vento sul que sempre aparecia quando ele estava por perto.

Ela sentiu a presença dele. Virou-se e o viu parado na entrada do jardim. Ela levantou-se e aproximou dele até ficar poucos centímetros de distância dele.

Sentia que agora, poderia morrer em paz. Ela o abraçou como ele nunca pensou que ela faria novamente. Ele correspondeu ao abraço não querendo largá-la nunca mais, pois se o fizesse talvez poderia perdê-la novamente.

**Ooh, can't you see, all along it was me**

Você não pode ver que sempre fui eu?

  
**How can you be so blind as to see right through me**

Como você pode ser tão cego de ver através de mim?

- Eu não.. consigo.. viver.. sem você, Draco. – ela falou com a voz abafada sentindo as lágrimas novamente – Eu quero você de novo comigo, desta vez para sempre.

Ela sentiu abraçá-lo ainda mais forte do que antes. Eles haviam de reencontrado.

Depois de tanto sofrimento. Mas agora nada daquilo era importante.

- Eu não consigo mais parar de pensar em você. – ele falou com a voz abafada – Você invadiu a minha vida e me mudou para sempre. Fez-me me sentir diferente, querer ser melhor.

- Eu não quero mais viver sozinha, sem você. – ela disse não deixando de abraçá-lo. Não queria largá-lo nunca mais. – Uma vida sem você. Não é vida. Eu te amo.

**Ooh, solitude, still with me is only you**

Oh, solidão, ainda comigo é só você

  
**Ooh, solitude, I can't stay away from you**

**  
**Oh, solidão, eu não consigo me afastar de você

- Eu te amo. – ele falou suavemente sentindo seu coração voltar a vida – Eu não quero mais te perder, Gina. Nunca mais.

- Nosso amor é único. – ela disse sorrindo. Enchendo seu coração de alegria.

- Nunca mais vamos nos separar, vamos continuar vivendo, juntos.

- Juntos!

- E desta vez para sempre.

**Ooh, solitude, forever me and forever you**

Oh, solidão, sempre eu e sempre você  
**Ooh, solitude, only you, only true**

Oh, solidão, só você, apenas verdadeiro


End file.
